Vacaciones
by Megaterio
Summary: Poe y Rey emprenden un viaje hacia Sakuub para hacer senderismo en el rocoso mundo. El piloto está dispuesto a conocer mejor a la joven Jedi y Rey va al planeta por un mensaje de Luke, en aquel lugar se ubica un templo donde en su interior está un artefacto misterioso. Con el deseo de restaurar la Orden Jedi, emprende ese viaje en compañia del piloto de la Resistencia.
**DISCLAIMER: STARWARS no me pertenece, Disney ahora tiene los derechos de la saga.**
 **NA: En este corto, Rey es hija de Luke Skywalker y está dentro del universo de mis tres ultimos fics de Star Wars. No es necesario leerlas para entender estas, ya que solamente son mencionados.**  
 **Es un one-shot.**

* * *

Rey dormía o al menos eso le parecía al piloto Poe Dameron, al verla por el rabillo del ojo.  
Ambos se hallaban en el Halcón Milenario, en un viaje de vacaciones como ella lo había dicho. Movió los controles y verificó el mapa estelar; ya se acercaban a su destino.  
Ya habían pasado un mes desde la derrota de la Primera Orden y la restauración completa de la Nueva República.

Rey estaba decidida a encontrar a sensibles de la Fuerza porque tenía una misión en mente: restaurar la Orden Jedi.  
Pero Rey le había prometido un viaje: irían a Sakuub para hacer senderismo. Reconocía que el senderismo no estaba entre sus aficiones pero igual lo haría.  
Rey se desperezó y Poe la miró, admirado por su belleza.  
—Sí que has dormido más que un ysalamiri—exclamó Poe, Rey sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacia el piloto.  
—¿Cuánto nos falta?  
—Veinte minutos. Pero he analizado el planeta y no me parece que reciba muchos turistas.  
Rey alzó los hombros.  
—Entonces no tendremos colas.  
—Bueno…no es por quejarme pero creo que hay planetas mejores que Sakuub. Myrkr, Lothal, Chandrila, et.  
—¿Myrkr? En serio Poe ¿Myrkr? He escuchado que ahí hay vonrskr, animales peligrosos que nos encontrarán muy deliciosos.  
Poe rio.  
—No me malinterpretes. Nunca he ido a Sakuub, estaría bien conocerla.—exclamó Poe, Rey se recostó en su asiento—Por cierto, Rey ¿Empezarás a buscar más "jedi"?  
El comentario tomó por sorpresa a la joven Caballero Jedi que a Poe no se le escapó al ver su gesto.  
—Bueno…  
—Un momento ¿este no es un viaje de vacaciones?—preguntó.  
—Más o menos.  
—¿Cómo que más o menos?—volvió a preguntar el piloto y Rey suspiró.  
—Está bien, me delaté. Desde cierto punto de vista, si es un viaje de senderismo. Mi padre me habló de un antiguo templo en Sakuub que guarda un artefacto en su interior; desea que vaya a averiguarlo. Que por cierto, de alguna manera, si haremos senderismo.  
—Vaya—exclamó Poe, no sabía cómo tomarlo. No estaba molesto pero si algo contrariado; no le molestaba que Rey empezase a buscar a más Jedi pero deseaba pasar un momento con ella, conocerla mejor. Se concentró en el timón cuando sintió unas manos por sus hombros.  
—Poe, no te sientas mal. En verdad haremos senderismo, el templo esta en algún lugar de las montañas. Me puse en contacto con un lugareño que nos llevará ahí.  
—¿Cuándo?  
—Hace una semana—exclamó Rey mientras le daba suaves masajes a Poe—Tendremos nuestro momento, aviador; no te preocupes.  
—No te detengas, sigue asi—exclamó Poe—No me ha molestado. Apoyo todo lo que pienses hacer.

Rey se sentó en el regazo de Poe y empezó a darle besos en el cuello, el piloto se movía un poco mientras sus manos manipulaban rápidamente los controles.  
—Alto—exclamó Poe y Rey se alejó un poco—No te detengas, déjame ponerlo en piloto automático.  
—Buena idea—exclamó Rey sonriéndole con picardía. Poe colocó sus manos en su cintura y la joven Jedi reanudó con los besos.

.-

El espacio puerto de Sakuub estaba al aire libre y con pocas naves alrededor, la mayoría, cargueros donde se podían observar a los comerciantes descargando su mercadería. Poe y Rey bajaron por la escotilla, la joven Jedi se acomodó el poncho, ocultando su sable de luz. Un sakubiano, de piel morada y pequeños cuernos sobresaliendo por su frente, se acercaba en grandes pasos.  
—¿Ustedes son los Darkligher?  
—Davin Darklighter—exclamó Poe estrechándole la mano. Rey ya le había contando que por seguridad, darían nombres falsos. Él era Davin y Rey era Kira.  
—Soy Driko, el encargado de llevarles al motel donde se hospedaran. La señorita Priya los recibirá al alba en el mercado central.  
—Perfecto—exclamó el piloto exhibiendo una sonrisa.  
Y los dos empezaron a seguir al sakuubiano.

...  
La noche ya caía en Sakuub, Poe y Rey ya se encontraban en la habitación que les asignaron, ambos se encontraban desempacando sus cosas, que no eran muchas. Poe sacó una colcha y lo colocó al piso mientras Rey avisaba que se iba a tomar una saniducha. El piloto tuvo que esperar varios minutos para que ella saliera del aseo y entrar él para asearse.

Una vez que ambos ya se habían quitado encima la suciedad, Poe se sentó en la colcha mientras Rey se echaba a la cama.  
—Bien ¿Cuál es el plan?—exclamó el piloto—¿Buscamos el artefacto y hacemos turismo? O ¿Hacemos turismo y dejamos al final el artefacto?  
—Tal vez haya un artefacto, aviador. Lo que quiero buscar es el templo que me habló mi padre; está dentro del itinerario del senderismo que haremos mañana. Créeme, es bastante conocido aquí.  
—Ah, cierto—exclamó con desenfado—Seguro que será de lo más emocionante.  
—No te burles—exclamó Rey mientras daba un brinco a la colcha—Al fin al cabo, habrá senderismo.  
—Caminar las montañas—exclamó Poe dando un leve asentimiento mientras Rey se ponía muy cariñosa—¿Aún tenemos que esconder nuestras identificaciones?  
—Llamaré mucho la atención si digo que soy una Skywalker—exclamó Rey y se separó un poco del abrazo—Y tú tampoco es que seas un don nadie, Poe.  
—Por cierto ¿Qué está haciendo tu padre?  
—Se llevó a la oficial de la SEGCOR, Iella Horn a Tython. Empezará a entrenarla en los caminos de la Fuerza.  
—Donde estuviste antes—exclamó Poe mientras se inclinaba hacia su pareja, Rey apretó los labios mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho de él.  
—Sí y yo iré a dormir. Buenas noches, piloto.  
Rey se puso de pie y fue a su cama, Poe dio un suspiro echándose boca debajo de la colcha.  
—Buenas noches, Rey.

-  
El sol de Sakuub ya estaba lo más alto, dándoles el calor a los pobladores, las calles polvorientas recibían a los numerosos visitantes en el gran mercado. Rey y Poe caminaban entre los sakuubianos, esquivándolos, ya que el camino estaba repletos de los compradores.  
—Esa es la tienda de repuestos—exclamó Poe acercándose—Creo que el sakuubiano dijo que Priya llegará aquí.

Rey asintió mientras su vista fue al vendedor del costado, quien vendía bandanas y pañoletas; la joven Jedi se acercó observando los diversos tamaños y colores. Poe se acercó hacia ella.  
—¿Te gusta alguno?  
—Ese—señaló una bandana crema y alzó su vista hacia el vendedor—¿Cuánto vale?  
—5 créditos—exclamó un sakuubiano viejo, Rey le dio las monedas y recibió la tela, colocándose en la cabeza. Poe sonrió.  
—Te vez guapa.  
—Gracias—exclamó con una sonrisa—Y ahí viene Priya, si no me equivoco.  
—Debe ser ella, viene hacia aquí.

Una hembra sakuubiana llegó a donde estaban la pareja, cabello largo negro y piel morada, esbozó una sonrisa.  
—¿Ustedes deben ser los Darklighter?  
—Sí, yo soy Davin y ella es Kira.  
—Encantada de conocerlos.— exclamó Priya, sin perder la sonrisa, estrechaba las manos de Poe y luego de la joven Jedi.—Yo soy Priya, su guía. Por aquí por favor.

La sakuubiana se puso a la cabeza, la pareja empezó a seguirla a través de los angostos pasillos de la calle. Ella les habló del Mercado Central, un lugar muy importante para el turismo del mundo sakuubiano, siendo el más importante, seguido después del Gran Templo, una obra arquitectónica. Rey agudizó sus oídos.  
Aquel templo se hallaba en las montañas por la cual los forasteros que llegaban al lugar, aprovechaban para hacer senderismo.

Pero Sakuub no recibía muchos turistas, debido a que llegaban más personas de dudosa reputación.  
Lograron salir del pueblo para luego subir a un deslizador, que los llevaría al pie de la montaña. Un sakuubiano viejo asintió levemente hacia Priya.  
—Súbanse, Vins nos llevará.

Era un deslizador viejo, Rey reconoció que estaba construida de varias partes y recordó el suyo, embargándole la nostalgia. Poe se percató de su mirada una vez que estuvieron dentro del transporte.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Me recuerda a mi deslizador—exclamó Rey dando un suspiro—El primero que construí de varias partes; empecé con un motor de un Ala-X, chasis de viejas naves y cubiertas oxidadas de otros transportes. Me llevó mucho tiempo terminarla pero cuando lo hice; me sentí muy feliz y orgullosa—sonrió.  
—¿Has construido un deslizador?  
—Cierto ¿no me crees?  
—Es sorprendente—exclamó Poe—Me encanta las mujeres mecánicas—coqueteó.  
—A mí, los audaces pilotos—sonrió Rey y ambos se dieron un beso corto, Rey empezó a contarle sus vivencias en aquel planeta desértico que involucraba su viejo transporte, actualmente destruido por la Primera Orden.  
—Llegamos—exclamó Priya girándose hacia la pareja—A partir de aquí, empezamos a caminar.

Poe y Rey bajaron mientras se acomodaban sus pequeños equipajes de mano, el piloto se acomodó el sombrero de tela, su vista se cruzó con la de Rey, la chica le sonrió.  
—Ahora, por este camino nos llevará al Gran Templo, donde la leyenda dicen que albergaron unos monjes místicos. Muchos visitantes dicen que sienten una energía que emana del templo.  
—Que interesante—exclamó Poe.  
—Entonces, síganme.

El calor quemaba como brasas ardientes en la piel de Poe, el piloto sacaba una botella para saciar su sed y nuevamente sentía el sofocante calor. Miró el crono y se dio con la sorpresa que apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde que empezaron a subir cuesta arriba; que a él le parecieron horas, en cambio Rey, ella ya estaba habituada en los climas extremos de Jakku.  
—Tú te debes sentir en casa ¿verdad, Rey?—exclamó Poe con la intención de fastidiarla un rato. Rey lo miró y luego observó a su alrededor.  
—Si hubiese ahí un destructor encallado, un trozo de chatarra siendo picoteado por un steelpecker y un cargobestia con un Teedo encima; sí, me sentiría en casa.—acotó la Jedi con una ceja levantada y con la barbilla en alto.  
—Presumida—exclamó Poe a modo de broma, ocasionando que ella se riese, sin llegar a ofenderla.  
—Lo siento mucho si este clima te fastidia, Poe. Yo estoy acostumbrada pero sí, llega a ser insoportable hasta para mí— y miró a Priya—No se ofenda.  
—Oh, de ninguna manera—exclamó la sakuubiana girándose levemente—Estamos acostumbrados que la gente den su opinión de nuestro clima, tan ardiente como Mustafar.

Poe se inclinó un poco hacia Rey.  
—La próxima, una tabla sobre nieve en Hoth—bromeó.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, el piloto se acomodó el morral mientras avanzaba. La vista a las alturas no ofrecía nada espectacular, ellos veían solamente tierra y formaciones rocosas a lo lejos, algunos pueblos separados entre sí. Rey lo pensó: un destructor estrellado y dunas, se sentiría en Jakku otra vez. Y nunca volvería a Jakku.  
—¿Cuál fue tu primera nave?—preguntó Rey mientras ambos avanzaban rápido para no perder el paso de la guía, Poe sonrió con nostalgia.  
—Un Interceptor RZ1 Ala-A. La nave de mi madre en la época de la Rebelión contra el Imperio, yo estaba en su regazo mientras me hablaba de los controles, tenía seis años.  
—¿Comprendías?  
—Algunas cosas—exclamó Poe—Mí primera nave fue un Ala-X y créeme, fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Y los dos empezaron a hablar de un tema que los apasionaba a ambos: las naves y la mecánica. Cada uno tenía sus puntos de vistas, compartían conocimientos y consejos del cuidado de una nave.

La sakuubiana se detuvo y se giró hacia la pareja que recién llegaba, aun conversando sobre qué tipo de hiperimpulsor debería tener el Halcón Milenario.  
—Hemos llegado— y extendió la mano, mostrando unas columnas de piedra—He aquí el Templo.

A Poe le pareció que el Templo fue construido abriendo un boquete de la montaña, la explanada era chica y con bordes de piedras.  
Rey avanzó lentamente, la sakuubiana tenía razón, podía sentir una energía manando del lugar. Sentía el llamado de la Fuerza, llegó al umbral y observó que la entrada estaba bloqueada con piedras y columnas.  
—Está bloqueado—exclamó Rey, podía usar la Fuerza para abrirse paso pero había peligro de un derrumbe. Siguiendo la estela de la Fuerza, que la atraía hacia un punto en concreto. Como un llamado, fue hacia una esquina y se puso de cuclillas.

La piedra del suelo se agrietó y el hueco vio un objeto cuadrangular, brillante y con líneas doradas. Ella ya había visto uno similar en Arduan, donde los boshi protegían el holocron de Luminara Undulli. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la salida donde le esperaba Poe.  
—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el piloto.  
—Un holocron—exclamó Rey, sentía la brisa en su rostro, algo refrescante que agradecía por el intenso calor.  
—Ahora…me van a dar eso—exclamó Priya, los dos se giraron hacia la sakuubiana, que los apuntaba con un blaster—Sé que eres Skywalker, la hija del maestro Jedi. Ahora, dame eso.  
—No lo creo—exclamó Rey sacando su sable de luz—¿Quién eres?  
—Una cazadora de tesoros. He oído rumores que aquí se escondia un objeto de valor—dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia—Damelo y los dejaré irse.

Poe se llevó una mano a la cintura, dándose cuenta que dejó su blaster en el motel.  
—Genial…la próxima te subes a tu caza sin el casco—pensó.  
—No tengo tiempo—exclamó la mujer extendiendo el arma y disparó contra el pie del piloto. Aulló del dolor, cayendo al suelo.  
—Poe—exclamó Rey inclinándose y encendió su sable de luz.

Un deslizador apareció por los cielos, un sakuubiano empezó a disparar hacia la Jedi, Rey bloqueaba los disparos mientras Poe se arrastraba por el suelo hasta cubrirse contra una roca. Priya se acercó hacia el piloto y él saltó de manera sorpresiva, haciéndole un tacle.  
Rey retrocedia bloqueando el fuego intenso del sakuubiano, a media altura de las columnas de piedra del templo.

El piloto forcejeaba contra Priya hasta caerse muy cerca del borde, Poe vio de reojo la inmensa altura del suelo hasta donde estaban. Le arrebató el arma y cayó al suelo, sentado y con un dolor intenso en el pie.  
Rapidamente colocó el arma en aturdidor y disparó contra la sakuubiana, cayendo al suelo.

Rey aún estaba en la refriega, el holocron estaba en el suelo y él se arrastró para cogerla con una mano.  
Rey extendió una mano para agitar el deslizador, el sakuubiano dejó de disparar, aferrándose a los controles. El piloto no era el anciano que los dejó al pie de la montaña.  
Poe desactivó el modo aturdidor del arma y disparó contra el alerón.  
Al sakuubiano se le cayó el arma al vacio y aún con el rostro lleno de terror, intentó controlar la nave, que se movia sin control y con una columna de humo negro, saliendo del motor.

Rey apagó su sable de luz y corrió hacia el piloto.  
—¿Estas bien? ¿Es grave?  
— Me arde—gimió, vio el rostro preocupado de su chica y forzó su sonrisa—Puedo aguantar.  
El deslizador del sakuubiano cayó al vacio, ambos apenas le prestaron atención. Rey sacó un pequeño botiquín, el piloto retiró su bota y la Jedi limpió su herida. Colocó una crema de bacta y lo espació. El dolor se calmó y amó el tacto suave de Rey sobre su piel, luego fue vendado.  
—Guarda tu bota, creo que no deberías ponértelo.  
—Esto es tuyo—exclamó el piloto entregándole el holocron.  
—Gracias, aviador—exclamó Rey recibiendo el artefacto y se lo guardó en su morral—Mi Padre se sentirá feliz. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?  
—Sí—exclamó Poe, su gesto se contorsionaba del esfuerzo pero el dolor era muy suave comparado con la primera vez. Colocó su brazo por encima del hombro de Rey, apoyándose en su pierna sana, dio un pequeño brinco—Gracias, Rey.

La Caballero Jedi sonrió con los labios y se inclinó para besarlo, un bálsamo para Poe.  
Con esfuerzo, ayudado por la Jedi, lo ayudó a descender por el terraplén, apoyado en ella y muy seguro, que usaba la Fuerza para amortiguar el peso.  
Sin contar la pequeña riña, el viaje le pareció divertido pero eso sí, no volvería a Sakuub.

 **FIN**


End file.
